


Buzz

by Thistlerose



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes special measures to get Wally drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LePeru (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/gifts).



Wally takes a bottle of clear liquid from the freezer, flicks the cap off with his thumb, and takes a long drink. "Ahh," he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's better. Gift from an old scientist friend. This'll actually get me buzzed for maaaaybe ten minutes." He raises his eyebrows at John. "It'll literally kill _you_."

John kisses his mouth - just a brush of lips. His eyes go wide and he stumbles back a pace. "Whoa."

"S'good, right?" Wally slurs, grinning.

"S'good," John agrees, leaning in to kiss him again.

1/5/2015


End file.
